


Melancholic Moonlight

by Monotremata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fan Comics, H/D Hurt!Fest 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Hatred, Threats of Violence, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monotremata/pseuds/Monotremata
Summary: Prompt: Draco has been bitten by a werewolf. He keeps it a secret, thinking if he just locks himself in his home nothing bad will happen. He hadn't thought Harry would come over that night...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 175
Collections: H/D Hurt!Fest 2020





	Melancholic Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next time I want to try and up the level of angst... he he  
> Thank you gnarf for the lovely prompt!! It gave me so many good juicy brainworms!! And thank you to the mods for all your hard work and understanding TT_TT!
> 
> \--
> 
> Remember to leave some love for the creator if you can! Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://hd-hurtfest.tumblr.com/) on the H/D Hurt!Fest tumblr page!


End file.
